09302088 EOD A-Golf
988 RK and AsM AsM: Thank you for actually responding to me for once. RK: Yeah, well, what is it? AsM: You know that I like going to look all around the world in search for new things uncovered about the history of anything, right? RK: Specific, but yes. Why? AsM: I recently stumbled across two particularly interesting things. The first one being a painting dating from the 1400's or 1500's, and I have a picture of it for you. Of course you know the risks of sending information over any kind of connection and the potential for unnoticed interception, and that's why I asked you to meet me today. RK: What a lovely Saturday brunch. AsM: Take a look. RK: Very well. AsM: I think you'll notice why I want you to view thi- RK: Where did you find this? AsM: I can't, and I won't, tell you that, but you could guess anyways. RK: I've had dreams of this time. Like scenes, you could say. AsM: The artist and the name of the piece are lost in time, but as you can see it clearly depicts six figures, all wearing clothing of past centuries' style. One in a hood and robes holding a book of religious texts in one hand and a mace in the other, looking very reminiscent of you. Another with short, flayed black hair in a large coat and a thick, blue scarf wielding a flint-lock handgun, looking peculiarly like Nate. Then this one over here dressed in metal armor and chain mail wielding a broadsword in one hand and a scroll in the other. RK: Reminds me of you. AsM: As much of a joke that is, it's true. RK: Go on, your hypotheses are intriguing. AsM: Then this one here with the bronze-looking mask covered in the hood, held stout with a large and broken sword. I think he reminds me of your friend, Labs. RK: Maybe. AsM: Then the obvious-looking plague doctor, you might brush it off as just an ordinary doctor. However, it does connect to that ghost, Isha, in one way: its physique is of a woman's. Not to mention the robes are cut so this doctor's legs are visible and clearly don't resemble the typical man's thighs. RK: Isha died not too long before supposedly when this was painted and wasn't a ghost until, again supposedly, as recent as the 1970's. AsM: You and I both know we don't entirely understand the ethereal. RK: Fine, whatever. Continue. AsM: This last one here, with the "Guy Fawkes"-like hat and baggy, dark clothing. Apparent throwing knives in one hand and a pick mattock tied to her waist. I believe she appears to be a grave robber, holding all those bags and with the pick. I also think- RK: She looks a lot like Kari does. AsM: Precisely. RK: So, you think that we've "lived" life before? Or maybe that our existence was predicted, intentionally or not. AsM: To an extent. RK: Heartwarming. AsM: Don't you want to know more about this? Anything? RK: Where you got it from, that's what. AsM: I'm sure you'll figure that out on your own time. You may come to visit this particular painting anytime you wish. RK: You said there were two things you wished to show me? AsM: Yes, the second one is a bit confusing but it does trail back to why your Labs friend could have worn that vapid and sturdy mask in the painting. RK: If it was even him. AsM: Yes, right, but take a look at this. This here is a photo of a stone plaque that had been uncovered from Mars and was sent back to Earth recently. RK: Ah yes, I sent Labs to get rid of some demonic presence at the half-constructed wastes on Mars so the construction could continue. It was his proposition really, he said he had "done it before". I still don't understand what made him say that. AsM: Then this might help wrap things together and answer that question. This plaque was written in a newly uncovered alphabet of the "Old Ways". Supposedly, uncovering this makes it the first alphabet of any kind in history, predating Egyptian hieroglyphics and Mesopotamian cuneiform by centuries. There are supposed links between the "Old Ways" and of a realm entirely being Hell itself, and Mars has the most accessible link to this realm. Although this plaque is a shard of something larger, it has enough written comprehensibly to tell the story of a mighty Slayer of Hell that would kill evil with striking efficiency, which would inadvertently protect the lands of Earth from demons. There have been previous findings of similar stories and only recently can these be placed in order according to what each story tells. The first being this recent one, then followed by two more telling of this Slayer's doing and hardships. The last telling of how this Slayer was sealed in a stone sarcophagus with his mark atop it and remained dormant in suffering until very recently. As recent as in between the times of Aaron and Nate parting ways and you contacting Nate. RK: And what does all of this spookiness have to do with Labs. AsM: Let me ask you this: have you ever seen his face? RK: No, never. AsM: According to the tomes, chronologically named Dogma, Demigod, Dakhma, and Doom, the Slayer's face was scarred and rotten. A true horror to anyone that witnesses it. With that said, he has this mark of the Slayer burned into his back as it grants him the ability to smite the unholy and demonic with impunity and relentlessness. Thus why he might have a link to that metal-masked figure in the painting with the correlation of the other figures to the rest of us. RK: Very well, and if this theory is true then what is to happen to him? What is this information's significance to me? AsM: He may be a potential connection to your enlightened powers, he is the slayer of demons and you are the purifier of souls. While he is more the physique of a tormented leper, you are more like a rule-infringing vestal. Thus the connections between you two and the two figures in the painting that resemble you two. I believe you two go hand in hand, like it already is like, and that you'll continue the virtuous work while he is again sealed until he is needed. RK: If all of that is true, then why does he know English? Also, why is he so civilized and complex? AsM: That might be extreme conditioning, or passive knowledge gained from a means that none of us will ever understand. RK: And what's your proof of all of this? AsM: Like you quoted him earlier, "I've done this before". Don't you find all these similarities uncanny? RK: Possibly. Well then, we should all get together and have tea. Talk about demons and get straight to the point. AsM: Oh very funny. Although if I may ask, where is he when he's not around any of us? RK: Why is it do you think we call him "Mr. Nobody" for? He comes and goes, as he pleases usually. AsM: Too bad, although I get the hint that he doesn't like me. RK: Maybe Aaron, Alex, and myself. Could be Nate too, but maybe it is that he doesn't kill you because he knows your purpose to exist, it's much like his. If I may say so, I'd say he's more trustworthy with the fate of mankind than you are. AsM: If you think of the big, big picture, then maybe. RK: "Maybe"? Has your ego gone too far? AsM: Maybe Aki's just rubbing off of me a bit. RK: If it were literally, I wouldn't say a "little bit". AsM: Anyways, I hope all this was useful information to you. RK: As much as I hate to admit it, gratefully, yes. AsM: I shall look forward to meeting with you again, and maybe even Labs too. RK: Someday, some year. Hopefully far from now. : end Category:Bypassed Files